Valentines
by silvrobin
Summary: It's Valentines Day at the Wayne House.


I wrote this for my Batgirl, Aly. It was just a cute, fun thing. Takes place before TT. Dick's maybe 9 or so.

* * *

Bruce jumped when the door was flung open and a small, vaguely child-sized shape flew past him and up the stairs. The billionaire turned to watch his son go past before turning to look at the Butler who had followed the boy, albeit at a much slower pace.

"What was that all about, Alfie?"the young man asked, his dark brows furrowing in confusion.

"You will see when young Master Richard comes back down from cleaning up after school," was the Butler's clipped reply. There was a sparkle in the old man's eyes, however, that made Bruce wonder what exactly was going on.

Within moments there was a clomping noise as the littlest Grayson took the stairs two at a time. "Woah there, tiger," Bruce called out in warning as the boy skidded on the wooden floor in his stocking feet before twisting effortlessly a hundred and eighty degrees and racing for the man he considered a Father. It looked as though someone had given the kid a little too much sugar as he skidded to a stop, bouncing into Bruce's knee and tilting forward as strong arms caught him up under his armpits.

Suddenly something glittery was being shoved in Bruce's face as Dick flailed his arms about. The man let the child go, setting the boy gently to his feet, and waited. Dick took a deep breath as though he were about to start a long-winded speech. "Today in class we made Valentines because tomorrow is Valentines day and I had to sit next to Suzy who kept saying I should make one for her but I didn't want to make one for her because she's not my friend but I made one for you!"before Bruce had a chance to register what the young boy was babbling about he was suddenly being shoved one of the pieces of paper in Dick's hands.

As the child retreated nervously and fidgeted with the other two valentines in his hands Bruce studied the front of the card. On it was a crudely drawn depiction of the manor as well as himself and Alfred with a tiny figure that had to be Dick between them. A smile spread across Bruce's face as he slowly opened the card. Inside were tiny hearts with attempts at bat-wings. Inside it read:

HAPPY VALANTIENS DAY  
TO MY FAVRIGHT PERSON BRUCE

LOVE,  
DICK

Bruce held up a hand and beckoned the boy forward. Shyly, Dick took a few steps forward before stopping to flit like a little bird a few inches beyond Bruce's knees. The man reached out an arm and laid a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. "Thank you, Dick,"he said warmly.

The child's face lit up like the Fourth of July and Bruce chuckled softly as the kid bounced forward to wrap his skinny arms around the man's neck. Then Dick was wheeling off again, bouncing over to Alfred and handing him a card. Bruce wasn't able to get a very good look at it but from the warm expression on the old Butler's face it was something that had made his day.

Since he was the world's greatest detective it had barely taken Bruce a moment to notice there was yet another card in Dick's hand and this one sparkled. "Who's the last valentine for?" Bruce asked the boy.

Dick instantly turned towards his mentor, his face turning a bright red. He opened his mouth to stammer something but no words came out. Mutely he handed the card over to Bruce. It was bright red and covered in so much glitter that some still came off on his hands. The lace around it was ragged and ill-put together but there was obvious care in the craftsmanship. Slowly, as though he knew he was not supposed to be reading it, he opened it and quickly shut it again, handing it back to the boy. The card was for Barbara. He should have known. "I'm sure she'll love it," he assured the kid softly.

If Bruce hadn't thought Dick's expression could be any brighter the kid practically glowed. He took the card back with careful fingers, his blue eyes wide before he rushed off to go and deposit the card somewhere he would be able to find it later so he could give it to the girl. As Bruce watched the boy run off he realized that Alfred was watching him. The two locked eyes and the old man smiled as though reaffirming that Bruce had done well.


End file.
